mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Super Smash Flash 2)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites in SSF2 are based on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance and he returns with major improvements in his fighting skills. Attributes Pending Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Swipes his sword across his body. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes outward. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Stabs forward. 5% *Downward Tilt: Swipes sword across ground. It meteor smashes with average power. Additionally, the whole sword meteor smashes, the move covers the whole sword, and the move can hit behind Link. It covers a great range from behind Link to the tip of the sword. 12% *Downward Smash: Swipes sword from front to back very quickly; it is like his down tilt but with more force, and it aims behind him, too. 14% on the first slash, 16% on the second slash when uncharged. 20% on the first slash, 22% on the second slash when fully charged. *Forward Tilt: An overhead swipe while moving forward. 13% *Forward Smash: Swings sword forward, if attack button is pressed again, he swings again but with more force. Both hits can be used to rack up damage quickly at very low percents. 14% on the first hit and 20% on the second hit when uncharged, and 20% on the first hit and 28% on the second hit when fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Swings sword over his head in an arc. 9% *Upward Smash: Swings sword in an arc over his head three times. The first two slashes suck the opponent downwards to setup for the last hit. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 10% on third hit when uncharged. 4% on first hit, 3% on second hit, 3% on third hit and 14% on fourth hit when fully charged. *Dash Attack: Swings sword from head to toe while moving forward. Identical to his forward tilt. Good combo starter. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Does a flying jump-kick. Sex kick. 10% sweet spot, 6% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. Like his backward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Good for combos. 9% on the first hit, 12% on the second. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backward twice. Like his forward aerial, the first hit traps the opponent and sets up for the second hit. Also good for combos. 4% on the first hit, 7% on the second. *Upward Aerial: Thrusts his sword upward. One of the strongest Up Aerials in the game as it can KO under 100%. 15% *Downward Aerial: Points and holds sword downwards with long duration. After connecting this with an opponent, Link bounces or "pogos" off the opponent. Powerful KO move. 17% first hit, 8% second hit. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Link fires his Clawshot. Longest range grab in the game so far. Link can use his Clawshot to grab ledges from a short distance away. *Pummel: Link hits with the hilt of his sword. 3% first hit, 2% second hit. *Forward Throw: Link slashes forwards. 9% *Backward Throw: Link turns around and slashes. 9% *Upward Throw: Link slashes upwards in an arc from front to back. 8% *Downward Throw: Link sweeps the ground with his sword. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Link rolls and follows up with an overhead swipe while moving forward . 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Link rolls, then stabs. 10% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Swipes his sword in front of him, then twirls it around once behind him. **Side: Plays the Ocarina. **Down: Drinks a small bottle of milk, then puts it away while wiping his mouth. *Revival platform: A Triforce-like platform. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Early Design link_standing2.gif|Link's first early design in SSF2. 20111003173511!Link standing.gif|Link's second early design in SSF2. Linkbig.gif|Link's early avatar DOJO!! profile. External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Link's Animation Archive. *Link's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe